1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microform projectors and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a microform projector which is pivotal about both a longitudinal pivot axis and an end transverse pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the various cost advantages, in terms of acquisition, storage and replacement, are well known to the large scale users of printed materials, such users are often hesitant about converting from the conventional mode of information exchange using paper media to the more economical mode using microform media for a variety of reasons. One of the reasons for delaying such a conversion is the current unavailability of a microform viewer suitable for use in a library environment.
In general, current microform viewers are subject to one or more of a variety of limitations: small viewing screen dimensions; restrictive ambient light requirements; excessive cost; frequency of breakdown and difficulty of repair; unnatural viewing screen position; and inconvenient loading/unloading procedures. While some commercially available microform viewers exhibit generally acceptable characteristics as to some of these limitations, no viewer available at this time can be considered to be fully satisfactory for use in a library environment by relatively untrained users over the prolonged periods of use which may be reasonably anticipated when employed in such as a university research facility.